


Saavuin jo kuumana

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Series: Näkki [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Eggpreg, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kaverin pyynnöstä, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Muteness, Not Beta Read, On turvasana mutta ei käytetä, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Voyeurism, näkki au
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: ~Näkki Au~Sinkkonen on kiimainen poika joka tarvitsee hieman huomiota. Tämän onneksi lähistöllä olevassa lammessa asustaa joku joka auttaa mielellään
Relationships: Sinkkonen/Monster
Series: Näkki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093886
Kudos: 4





	Saavuin jo kuumana

**Author's Note:**

> En omista muita kuin tämän näkin, hahmot ovat väpän  
> Teen rakkaudesta (ja pyynnöstä) en rahasta  
> Nauttikaa jatkosta näkki au idealle

Sinkkosesta kantautuva turhautumisen tuoksun voi lähes jokainen näkki haistaa jo kaukaa, poika on sen verran puutteessa. Ei otusta alun perin vääpeli juurikaan edes kiinnostanut, suunnitteli lähinnä vain saavansa miehestä seuraavan ateriansa, mutta huomattuaan että tämä pitää ajatuksesta tulla täysin häpäistyksi ja tämän kiinnostus ideasta tulla täytetyksi aivan totaalisesti, suunnitelmat muuttuivat lennossa. Pakkohan tämmöisestä tilanteesta on ottaa kaikki kiva irti. Näkki oli ilmestynyt Sinkkoselle jo aikaisemmin päivänä, kutsuen tätä mukaansa ajanviettoon sinä iltana, läheisen lammen rannalla. Ennen saapumistaan, vääpelin oli tarkoitus keksiä jonkinlainen turvasana, päätyen valitsemaan saman värin mitä tulisi parissaan näkemään, ”Sini.” Auringon laskeuduttuaan horisontin taakse, vaivaantuneen näköinen Sinkkonen ilmaantui sovitulle paikalle, katsellen ympärilleen ahdistuneena. Tummansininen olento nousi mutaisesta lammen vedestä, astellen pitkillä jaloillaan aivan toisen eteen. Näkki nosti etusormensa miehen rintakehää vasten, kirjoittaen viestinsä kirjain kerrallaan. 

”Vaatteet pois, polvilleen takaisin” Sinkkosen posket värjäytyvät sekunneissa aivan tulipunaisiksi, tuon kaltaista suoraa käskyä vastaan ei ollut varaa tapella. Viikattuaan vaatteensa siistiin pinoon turvaan, vääpeli asettui alas näkin eteen, katse kohti alla olevaa ruohikkoa. Olento antoi miehelle tutun purkin vaseliinia, antaen tämän valmistella itsensä aivan omilla aineillaan, mutta hän halua katsoa tarkkaan jotta ”varmasti homma tehdään hyvin.” Näkki katseli tarkoilla silmillään kun Sinkkonen makasi selällään, venyttäen itseään auki hennoilla sormillaan. Miehen toinen käsi asettui tämän suun eteen, tietäen että jos hän pitäisi liikaa ääntä, joku komppaniasta voisi tulla etsimään mellakan lähdettä. Toisaalta pieni osa tästä toivoi että joku saattaisi hänet löytää, mutta se häpeän tunne saattaisi olla miehelle liikaa.

Kauaa ei miehen valmisteluissa kestänyt, ei tämä jaksanut odottaa, eikä jaksanut näkkikään. Selkä vasten kosteaa nurmea, lonkeromainen kalu työntyi mieheen sisään yhdellä pitkällä hitaalla liikkeellä. Sinkkosen suusta kantautui aivan hävytön voihkaisu, liukkaan elimen esteetön matka tuntui aivan liian helpolta ja hyvältä. Täysi olo hänellä kyllä oli, mutta ei läheskään tarpeeksi. Olennon työnnöt osuivat eturauhasen suunnille vain silloin tällöin, yleensä niiden matka jatkui paljon syvemmälle. Ei hän ennen näkkiä ehtinyt laueta, mutta tuntiessaan neljä jotain kovaa ja pyöreää esinettä työntymässä sisään yksi kerrallaan toisen lonkeroa pitkin. Hädissään, mies nosti päätään katsoakseen näkkiä, mutta tämä vain virnuili terävähampaista hymyään tälle takaisin. Paremminkin olisi tämä voinut toiselle vakuuttaa että kaikki oli ihan hyvin, mikään ei ollut vialla, mutta se riitti. Sinkkonen asettui takaisin makuulle samalla kun näkki vetäytyi ulos hänestä, paksut sinertävät juovat tuoretta siemennestettä perässään. Vääpeli haukkoi henkeään, olo oli edelleen ihanan täynnä. 

Ei näkki sentään vielä valmis ollut, tökkien hellästi kynnellään väsyneen miehen kylkeä. Sinkkonen katsoi ylös kysyvästi. Kääntyäkkö hänen pitäisi? Otus nyökkäsi takaisin innokkaana, ei tämä ilmeisesti kovin helposti tai nopeasti väsynyt. Idea toisesta kierroksesta kun vatsa oli vielä näin täynnä edellisen panon nesteitä ja muita jälkituotteita, sai tämän kalun värähtämään tyytyväisenä, valmiina jatkamaan rajua höyläämistä. Syvällä huokauksella, vääpeli kääntyi vatsalleen, nousten polviensa ja kyynärpäidensä varaan. Asento oli aivan hävyttömän aivoin, persus pystyssä kohti taivaita, valmiina ottamaan kaiken mitä vain saisi sisäänsä. Olo oli kuin kiimaisella koiralla. Hän katsoi taakseen pyytävillä silmillään, ja se vaati kaiken itsehillinnän mitä näkiltä löytyi, ettei tämä vain nainut tämän rajusti lähes hengiltä siihen paikkaan. Hieman turhan rajusti olento kuitenkin takaisin toisen lämpöön työntyi, repien tästä kimeän parahduksen. Näkki nojautui vasten vääpelin selkää, silitellen tämän rintaa pahoittelevasti. Ei tämä miestä ollut satuttanut onnekseen, mutta kyllä Sinkkonen paljon arvosti hellää elettä. Hän työntyi vasten olentoa merkiksi että kaikki oli hyvin, saaden palkinnoksi pitkän ja vahvan liikkeen syvälle tämän sisuksiin. Arvaamaton liike sai päällä olevan näkin tarttuvan tiukalla otteella vääpelin hiuksiin, nykäisten varoittavasti. Äänekäs voihkaisu kertoi kuinka suuresti vääpeli tästä nautti. Miehen sisällä vielä viimekierroksesta jäljellä olevat munat liikkuivat työntöjen mukana vain parempiin kohtiin, täyttäen häntä vielä enemmän. Ei tuon kaltaisen taivaallisen venytyksen kanssa voinut olla laukeamatta. Toisen orgasmin jälkeen näin lyhyellä ajalla, jokainen liike vaikutti lähes kivuliaan hyvältä. Toisen munavyöryn saapuessa, ei hän enää kestänyt, pienet kyyneleen alut syntyen tämän silmäkulmiin, valuen ohuina vanoina poskenpäitä alas. Sinkkosen huulilta karannut voihkaisu muistutti huutoa joka kaikui metsän puita pitkin. 

Metsästä kantautui rapinaa, joku oletettavasti astui oksan päälle lähistöllä. Vääpelin katse kääntyi äänen suuntaan hätäisen nopeasti, nousten samalla takaisin istumaan polvilleen. Näkki tämän takana asettui miehen selkää vasten, kirjoittaen viestiään sormella toisen rintaa vasten. ”Haluatko hänet mukaan? Ei varmaan haittaa, vai haittaako?” Sinkkonen nielaisi kurkkuun nousseen palan, mutta nyökkäsi epävarmasti. Vaikutti idea kyllä hyvältä mutta ei hän enempää takamukseensa voinut ottaa, eikä hän toisaalta voisi toista sotilasta katsoa tämän aikana, ei hänen järkensä olisi sitä kestänyt. Vääpeli avasi suunsa ehdottaakseen ideansa oloaan helpottaakseen, mutta näkki oli jo asettelemassa miehen silmien päälle pehmeän kangas siteen, estäen miestä näkemästä mitään. Lähestyvät askeleet hän pystyi edelleen kuulemaan, muttei voinut nähdä niiden omistajaa. Näkki hänen takanaan nousi yllättäen jaloilleen seisomaan, luvaten polvistuneelle miehelle tulevansa pian takaisin. Ei Sinkkonen voinut muuta tehdä kuin odottaa, ei tämä toisaalta karkuunkaan halunnut lähteä. 

Lehto oli aiemmin päivällä tavannut leirin läheisessä metsässä asustavan näkin, toivoen jo että kyseinen näkki olisi omien kakaroidensa isä etsimässä häntä. Tämä olento oli kuitenkin vaalean mintun vihreän siasta lähes tumman sininen, käsivarsia ja poskenpäitä koristivat turkoosit pisamat. Pidempi ja suurempi mokoma myös oli, ulottuen melkein kahden pään verran lehtoa korkeammalle, katselleen kiimasta sumuisilla vihreillä silmillään löytämäänsä kaunista ihmistä kohti. Mies mulkoili vedestä nousevalle oliolle, tehden selväksi ettei ollut kiinnostunut millään tavalla tästä, osoittaen samalla repussaan nukkuvien lapsien suuntaan. Pitkät pystykorvat kääntyivät alaspäin lähes koomisen surullisesti, mutta hypähtivät takaisin paikoilleen kuin olento olisi juuri keksinyt jotain. Näkki kyykistyi aivan miehen eteen, virnuillen leikkisästi, aivan kuin haluaisi sanoa jotain. Jo ennestään tutustunut tämän kaltaisiin olentoihin, Lehto murahti mutta antoi tälle taskustaan palan paperia. Kynää hänellä ei ollut. Ei se toisen menoa näyttänyt haittaavan, tummansininen sormenpäistä valuva neste näytti kuljettavan väriä paperille aivan hyvin. Olennon verta taisi olla. Päästäen ilahtuneen kurlausäänen, näkki antoi paperin takaisin ja vilkuttaen katosi takaisin veden syvyyksiin. Lehto nosti kostean viestin, lukien sitä hitaasti. ”Tule tähän paikkaan takaisin tänä iltana jos haluat helpottaa tuota vihaa.” No helvetti. 

Alikersantti oli suostunut lähtemään tutkimaan koko hulluutta vain kiinnostuksesta saada tietää mitä otuksella oli suunnitelmissa. Mitään tälläistä ei hän ollut odottanut. Sovitulla paikalla istuskeli itse vääpeli polvillaan, side silmillään, vatsa pullollaan ties mitä, valkoinen vana siemennestettä valumassa tämän reisiä pitkin alas. Paikalla ollut näkki seisoskeli lähistöllä, kääntäen leikkisästi päätään Lehtoa kohti. Mihin hän oli oikein kävellyt? Olento asteli hypähtelevin askelin vasta saapunutta miestä kohti, kirjoittaen asiansa tämän rintaan hänen luokse päästyään. ”Sano mitä olet aina hänelle halunnut, ei voi vastaan mitään tehdä.” Lehto katseli näkkiä silmät pyöreinä. Vai että sai sanoa helvetti Sinkkoselle mitä halusi ilman seurauksia. Tuolle ärsyttävälle ampiaiselle joka ei ole aiheuttanut hänelle muuta kuin päänsärkyä. Ei tarvinnut toista kertaa pyytää. Polvistunut mies säpsähti selväsit kuullessaan askelia, jotka pysähtyivät aivan tämän eteen. Sinkkosen pää kääntyi alaspäin, olisi varmasti halunnut vajota maan alle. Mahdollista sellaiseen ei annettu, näkin ilmestyessä alikersantin viereen, nostaen vääpelin pään takaisin ylös. Tummansiniset sormet ohjasivat Lehdon kättä alemman miehen likaisen vaaleisiin hiuksiin, ja nykäisi hellästi, näyttäen alikersantille mitä kannattaisi tehdä tai edes kokeilla. Hän nykäisi lujemmin kuin olento oli aikaisemmin, ottaen tukevan otteen toisen hiuksista. Sinkkosen pää seurasi liikkeen perässä, tukahdutettu voihkaisu mukanaan. Ei helvetti. Lehto repäisi tuon jälkeen oikein kunnolla kokeiltuaan aluksi hellemmin, nostaen vääpelin jaloilleen tämän tukasta. Miehen jalat eivät tosin tätä jaksaneet kantaa, ja hän romahti takaisin alas alikersantin päästettyään hänestä irti. Hänen nautinnon äänet olivat voimistuneet, mutta silti vaikuttivat hiljennetyiltä. Lehdon katsoessa takaisin alas mieheen, hän huomasi tämän kalun. Vihaisen punainen mokoma oli, ja kaiken lisäksi kivi kova. Jotain hänen olisi pitänyt asiasta sanoa, mutta mitä tuohon voisi edes sanoa, ei mitään mukavaa ainakaan. Joukossa ollut näkki oli jossain välissä asettunut takaisin Sinkkosen taakse, availlen toisen silmien päälle sidottua kangasta. Se putosi maahan yhdessä vääpelin ylpeyden kanssa. Hän avasi silmiään varovasti, niiden kasvaessa suuriksi kuin lautaset alikersantin nähdessään. Mies yritti pakoon liikkumalla taaksepäin, mutta osui vain näkin rintaa vasten. 

”En olis uskonu että vääpeli on näin saastainen tyyppi. Ja sitte vielä yrittää kertoa muille miten pitäis olla” Lehto ei ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan ennen kuin sanat olivat jo hänestä karanneet. Kyseinen vääpeli avasi suunsa, kuin yrittääkseen puolustaa itseään, mutta sulki huulensa tietäen jo hävinneensä. Ei hän mitään vastaan voisi kuitenkaan sanoa. Alikersantin sanoista aiheutunut kuuma tunne hänen haarojen välissään ei auttanut noloa tilannetta. Lehtokin taisi tuon huomata, mies vain tuhahti ja kääntyi pois. 

”Saatanan pervo.” Mies murahti heille perässään, suunnaten takaisin kohti leiriä. Lammen rantaan vajosi hiljaisuus, rauhan rikkoi vain Sinkkosen nopeaksi ja syväksi muodostunut hengitys. Ei mies tarkalleen tiennyt kumpi häntä hävetti enemmän, se että hänet nähtiin tässä tilassa vai se että hän rakasti sen luomaa häpeän tunnetta. Näkki kehräsi hänen selkäänsä vasten, silitellen tämän reisiä, kulkien hitaasti kohti miehen koskematonta kalua. Muutama vahva silitys herkkää elintä vasten ja vääpeli laukesi kivuliain parahduksin, romahtaen olennon syliin joka silitteli tämän täyttä vatsaa rauhoittavin liikkein. Sinkkosen silmät eivät halunneet pysyä auki vaikka hän kuinka yritti taistella unta vastaan, ei hän vain voinut pysyä hereillä. Mutta ei hän voinut löytää itseään aamulla tämän saman lammen rannalta, miten hän pääsisi takaisin leiriin? Kovasta tappelusta huolimatta, vääpelin luomet painuivat kiinni ja tämä vaipui syvään uneen suuren näkin sylissä. Aistien toisen pelon, otus kantoi miehen takaisin leiriin nukkumaan, tämän omaan mantteliinsa peitellen, ennen kuin asettui itsekin makaamaan aivan tämän kylkeen. Ainakaan pojan ei tarvitsisi herätä yksin, hylättynä ja käytettynä. Noin hyvän suorituksen jälkeen tämä ansaitsisi paljon lempeyttä ja seuraa, kantoi hän kuitenkin näkin lapsia, tosin vielä tietämättään. Siitä pitäisi puhua, mutta joskus toiste. Ehkä aamulla.


End file.
